1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to an internal stack-up structure of a touch panel, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens are widely applied to varieties of appliances, such as LCD monitors, cell phones, game machines and so on.
A touch screen generally includes a display panel and a touch panel covered thereon. The touch panel includes a cover substrate for providing protection, anti-scratch, anti-glare, and/or anti-reflection and a touch sensing substrate with an electronic assembly placed thereon. The cover substrate faces to and is spaced out from the touch sensing substrate. The touch panel is constructed by bonding the touch sensing substrate to the cover substrate using liquid bonding materials which can be solidified while being exposed to light.
In order to prettify the appearance of the touch panel, the cover substrate generally has a mask layer coated on a border region of the cover substrate. The border region corresponds to the area where the electronic assembly is placed. The mask layer can avoid users noticing the electronic assembly and help achieving a good visual effect. However, the mask layer also prevents the liquid bonding materials from being exposed to light from the side of the cover substrate that the mask layer is formed on. Meanwhile, the electronic assembly prevents the liquid bonding materials from being exposed to light from the side of the touch sensing substrate because the light is blocked by the electronic assembly. Thus the liquid bonding materials will stay in liquid state, and it will weaken the bonding strength of the touch panel.
Thus, it is desired to provide an internal stack-up structure of a touch panel and a method for producing the same that overcomes the above drawbacks of the conventional touch panel.